Acaso merece la pena?
by Narwen Weasley
Summary: Mismo fic que Arrepentimientos? pero con otro titulo y en la seccion de espanyol XD. Alguien se arrepiente del rumbo que ha tomado su vida...su familia no la acepta, merecio la pena dejarlo todo por el? OneShot...RR por favor...


**Hola! Esto es one-shot un G/D espero que lo disfruten….a mi me ha gustado mucho.**

**Es un drama pero no se preocupen no lloraran. Ahora les dejo….

* * *

**

Me encuentro aqui otra vez, llorando. Mi vida es perfercta, mas o menos. Tengo un marido que me quiere y unos hijos maravillosos, un trabajo en el que disfruto y con el que me puedo mantener, y sin embargo hay un vacio en mi, que no puedo llenar. Todo por un amor, un amor imposible, un amor prohibido. Su apellido no podia ser compartido por mi, y sin embargo ahora lo compartimos.

Mi hijo menor se me acerca, tienes los profundos ojos grises de su padre, y la sonrisa de su tio. Me pregunta porque lloro. Ya no se con que mentira engañarle, el no tiene la culpa de esto, pero a veces no puedo evitar viajar al pasado cuando el no existia. Ellos, mis hijos me han atado a esta vida. Sacudo la cabeza para alejar de mi esos oscuros pensamientos. Lo miro. Y recuerdo cuanto lo quiero a el, y a su hermano y como ellos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que son la razon de mi existencia.

Lo cogo en brazos y lo siento en mis rodillas. Otra mentira. Ya han sido demasiadas. Necesito arreglar las cosas para que mis hijos no me vean mas en este estado. Estoy decidida, hablare con ellos, aunque ya no me miren o me acepten.

Decidida me dirijo a lo que una vez fue mi hogar, donde ahora soy rechazada. Donde creci, donde curiosamente recibi mi primer beso, de mi primer amor. Un amor que yo crei profundo y al que mas tarde engañe sin apenas remordimiento. Unas lagrimas vuelven a escaparse de mis ojos. Me pregunto si ha merecido la pena. Recuerdo mis años felices, en Hogwarts, con mis amigos, con mi familia, una familia que ya no me mira, o se pregunta que fue de mi. Para ellos estoy muerta, eso me dieron a entender.

Llamo a la puerta, y una mujer de pelo castaño y alborotado, con una niña de pelo rojizo en los brazos me abre la puerta.

Que haces aqui-Pregunta hostilmente.

Yo…he venido a hablar contigo, y con mi familia.- Respondo intentando parecer firme y decidia, pero ver a mi sobrina me ha debilitado.

Quien es- Preguntan desde el fondo de la casa y reconozco la voz de mi madre a la que no he visto en muchos años.

Es tu hija – Responde Hermione, ya no pronuncia mi nombre pero no la culpo. Mi madre se acerca a la puerta y me mira. No con cariño, ni con desprecio, pero con algo que me duele mas, indiferencia.

Mi unica hija murio hace ya muchos años.- Dice mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

Mama…- Murmuro, casi no puedo hablar, pues las lagrimas luchan de nuevo por salir de mis ojos.-Por favor….

Ambas se retiran hacia dentro de la casa, sin cerrar la puerta, pero sin invitarme a pasar. Debido a la situacion interpreto la puerta abierta como una invitacion, una invitacion hostil y no bienvenida. Entro a la cocina, me encuentro a mis hermanos, no a todos pero a los que mas me duele que me ignoren. Tambien a Harry, mi primer amor, mirando con indeferencia, esta indiferencia que me ha estado destrozando poco a poco durante todos estos años. Me siento en una de las sillas, pues todos estan sentados.

Yo…..

Te lo advertimos- La voz de mi hermano mayor me atreveso como una espada.- Te lo dije, no vengas a nosotros cuando te des cuenta de lo que has hecho. –No podia contestar.

Las miradas que me dirijen son demasiado duras para el delito que cometi. Las lagrimas ya empiezan a recorrer mi rostro.

Harry…..-dije en una suplica.

Como te atreves a suplicar por mi ayuda- Dice Harry furioso.- Confie en ti, te ame y te di lo que a nadie mas le habia dado jamas. Y como me respondiste? Tracionandome con mi mayor enemigo, y con el que arruino a tu familia!

Pero el castigo que me habies afligido es demasiado fuerte para el delito cometido- Estoy llorando, y mi voz suena como una suplica desesperada.

Demasiado- Pregunta mi hermano Ron, al que, de entre todos, mas aprecio.- Te lo dije, para nosotros ya no existes, no vuelvas cuando te des cuenta de como nos has traicionado. Y a pesar de las advertencias seguiste adelante! Te casaste con el!

Nos diste a entender que el es mas importante que nosotros- Dijo Hermione, ella no sonaba tan furiosa como el resto, le veia dolida. Ella habia sido mi mejor amiga durante muchos años para mas tarde convertirse en mi cuñada.

Eso….- No sabia que contestar- No es asi. Sois igual de importantes para mi. Os necesito a ambos, a el y a vosotros, mi familia.

Eres mi hermana- Dijo Ron ya mas calmado- Y no te haces una idea de lo que te quiero, y aunque te parezca mentira esto me duele mas a mi, que a ti. Pero no te podemos perdonar, por lo que nos hiciste. Traicionaste a Harry, al que quiero como a un hermano y despues a toda tu familia!

Yo..- Ya no podia hablar, las lagrimas que corrian por mis mejillas me lo impendian, el dolor que sentia dentro de mi me desgarraba poco a poco y dolorosamente.

Nunca te has preguntado porque tu familia no tenia dinero- Pregunto George. Lo mire extrañada.

Los Malfoy- Estallo Fred.- Ellos nos han estado robando y manipulando!

Pero no Draco! El ya se separo de su familia, como a mi le despreciaron.- Las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas. Ya no las puedo aguantar mas, me duele mucho el corazon.

Lo siento, pero como ha dicho tu hermano antes, esto nos duele mas a nosotros que a ti.- Mi madre por primera vez habla- Pero nos traicionaste….

Vuelvo a casa. No he sido perdonada por el delito que cometi, ese delito que no era mas que amar. Mis padres y mis hermanos, incluso mi mejor amiga! Nadie me perdono, y aqui estoy de nuevo llorando sola en mi hablitacion. Mis hijos no estan en casa cosa que agradezco no quiero que me vean mas en este estado. Oigo la puerta. El ha llegado, me pregunto si debieria huir, quizas de esa manera mi familia me perdonaria.

Cariño, ya estoy en casa! – Los pasos se acercan mas y mas a nuestra habitacion.- Cariño? – Ya me ha visto, llorando y veo la preocupacion en su rostro.- Que ha pasado?

Ellos….no me han perdonado- Digo entre lagrimas.

No me digas que has ido……- Me mira a los ojos, y veo esos ojos que a mucha gente le hacen sentir miedo y sin embargo a mi me hacen sentir la persona mas segura del mundo.

Me abraza fuertemente en esos brazos y me besa dulce y apasionadamente a la vez. Me pierdo en los abrazos y caricias que el me ofrece, y los "te quiero" que no se cansa de repetir. Dejo de llorar. Entonces en momentos como estos recuerdo porque lo deje todo por el. Recuerdo que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y jamas podria separame de el.

* * *

**Hola! Pues ya esta, es cortito pero a mi me gusta mucho, a mi personalemente me gustan mucho los g/d por todo el drama que hay detras de ellos,como en Romeo y Julieta. He tenido que editarlo un poco porque lo publique en cole deprisa debido a que tenia que irme a clase. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ah! y gracias a los rr que me dejaron saber que estaba en la seccion de frances y no en la de castellano!**

**Espero sus opiniones y rr! **

**Muchas gracias**


End file.
